


A snake in the garden

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Kid!Darcy, Not Canon Compliant, Witch!Darcy, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Darcy can't wait to visit her grandma.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	A snake in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxus_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/gifts).



“Grandma, grandma, grandma!” Darcy could barely wait for her mom to pull into her granny's driveway.

As soon as her mother parked the car and she was freed from her seat belt, Darcy jumped outside and scrambled across the gravel path.

“GRANDMA!” she was practically screaming with joy, raising her arms while she ran towards the door.

Grandma Lewis had already opened the door and eagerly picked her up.

“My little sunseed.” blue eyes twinkled with love. “How are you?”

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “My butt hurts,” she whined. “I had to sit in the car for sooo long.” pouting her lips at grandma she looked at her approaching mother and leaned in to whisper. “I wanted to fly but mommy said no.”

Her grandmother laughed cheerfully and settled her on her hip. “You're too young to fly, you have to be at least,” she trailed off and pretended to count. “Six summers old.”

“I'm four!” Darcy announced proudly, counting with the help of her fingers. “That is almost six,”

Her nose wrinkled in distaste and her grandma's smile widened. “Hello dear,” she greeted her mother. “How was the drive.”

“Long,” her mother complained. “It is good to see you.”

The women hugged and grandma Lewis ushered them inside for tea and cake, and when they disappeared into the potions room Darcy ventured outside into her grandma's garden.

It was a sunny and bright day and the pain in her butt was long forgotten while she ran around outside, chased the chickens around, greeted the ravens her grandmother feed occasionally and strolled through the herb garden.

She found lemon balm and picked a single leaf, rubbing it in between her fingers to smell the pleasant scent before running to the small well and getting herself a handful of water to drink.

On her way there she froze in surprise.

Wow.

There on a huge moss covered boulder laid the most beautiful snake in the world.

It had to be.

The snake was huge, at least as thick as Darcy's tummy and sooo long, and it had the prettiest shining green scales, like those expensive green gems and she could swear they were tipped in gold.

“You are so pretty!”

Darcy clapped her hands in delight and bounced closer.

The snake lifted its head lazily, staring at her unblinking, forked tongue darting out and tickling her nose.

“Hahaha, stop it,” she giggled, blue eyes wide in wonder. “Aren't you hot? It's so sunny!”

Tilting her head sideways she stared at the snake, the snake copied her movement and its green eyes looked full of mischief.

Reaching up, Darcy tugged her sunhat off and put it onto the snake's head. “Here you go!” she announced and climbed the boulder, struggling to move over the thick body of the snake.

It poked her gently in the back, forked tongue tickling her sides and she giggled loudly.

“Oh!” Darcy laughed and slipped, landing with a soft thud on the gravel path.

Pouting she gathered her powers, a small cloud of blue and purple magic appearing around her, some whisks of silver accompanied as she flew up the boulder and searched for a place to sit down.

There was a spark of something in the snake's gaze as it moved to allow her space in between its coiled body.

She plopped down in the space the pretty snake had made for her. “I like you,” Darcy announced confidently. “We'll be great friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't what you had in mind but this is what happened when you mentioned Darcy/Loki as a children's story.  
> Well, it's not a children story but Darcy is a kid 😁
> 
> This will not be continued! 💚💚💚
> 
> For anyone who is wondering why the hell I'm updating so much ... I was bit by a were-muse.


End file.
